


Kids who don't die become men

by ghostfromthepast



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, Parental Hakoda (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfromthepast/pseuds/ghostfromthepast
Summary: Fanart for MuffinLance 's wonderful Fic, Salvage (SPOILERS, probably, since it's a scene from chapter 12)
Relationships: Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 991





	Kids who don't die become men

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116591) by [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance). 



> So, this is the first time I use tis account. Haven't drawn fanart in years but I read this fic and couldn't take this image out of my head and drew it (kudos to the author of the fantastic fic it comes from).
> 
> I've never drawn these charachters before, they need a little work, but I'm happy overall and wanted to share it, let me know what you think x

Hakoda & Zuko hanging out on a ship's mast having conversations about life, what more could you ask for?


End file.
